


Two Saiyan Brothers

by bipabrena



Category: Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Development, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Update: THIS IS A REALLY REALLY BAD FIC LMAO now that I've written my first real fanfic, this makes me cringe HARD. So pathetic XDI've got a lot of ideas for this, I just don't know how to put it together. This is one of the scenarios that happen a bit after the start of the story, so it's not complete. The story is about two Saiyan brothers, Belanor (older) and Chronis (younger), who were sent off Planet Vegeta once their father learned of Frieza's plans for their planet. They landed on this Earth-like planet and have been surviving there for quite a bit. They're in their mid teens here. Chronis has taken a big liking to Bertholdt, and stands up for him when he's being bullied during the one-on-one combat break. Shadis is absent, so Levi is the one overlooking. Chronis basically beats up the guys bullying Bert, and Belanor gets pissed because he keeps telling him to not show off his strength, so they won't draw attention.





	Two Saiyan Brothers

Chronis was mortified of Belanor. Why? He really wasn’t sure. It’s not like he had ever abused him in any way. Sure, he gave him a good punch every now and then, whenever he acted up or was being too reckless, but other than that, Belanor has never done anything grave enough to instill true fear in Chronis. And yet, here he was, absolutely petrified by Belanor’s wide eyes and extremely dilated pupils, making his eyes nearly black. This made him recall his brother in their missions, relishing on the destruction of whatever planet the King had sent them to. He recalled the sparring between Saiyans, and how his pupils would dilate intensely while watching a fight. He recalled the mortifying expression of darkening eyes and a wicked grin while he was partaking one of the savage fights. Every time he thought of this, he recalled why he was so scared of his brother, even though he never gave him reasons to fear him. He remembered the answer to his question, the answer that he tends to forget. It’s because his brother is one big, scary motherfucker.

He ascended from being a middle-class Saiyan to forming part of one of the Elites, eventually rising the ranks until he was sent on missions with none other than the Prince himself, Vegeta, and his caretaker, who also happened to be the King’s right-hand man, Nappa. Of course his brother scared the fuck out of him, he was a Saiyan Elite! Sometimes he wondered why he was stupid enough to act up on his brother, or sometimes humiliate him in front of the Scouts with his petty tantrums. Right now, he was terrified, and he wishes he had never defied him. He’s internally screaming and smacking himself, promising he’ll never, ever defy his Big Brother again. Of course, this would turn out to be a lie, as a couple of days later he’d go back to acting up, his brother passively tolerating him, taking the abuse like Bertholdt did with some of the Scouts.

The tension in the air was enough to keep even Levi from interrupting them. Not that he was scared—he just thought it would be best for the brothers to settle whatever differences arose at that moment. No matter how strong Belanor was, Levi still held enough power to snap him out of his intense staring moments that rendered everyone stiff. He knew he was a passive, obedient boy, despite his terrifying strength he only showed once, and he was thankful for that. Levi just didn’t like to intervene in conflict, he thought it was stupid, and when he did so it was only because Erwin told him it was important to “set an example”, and how could Levi not do what Erwin told him to?

Belanor crouched, resting his arms on his knees, his expression not as threatening but still serious. Chronis was turning blue from not exhaling the breath he didn’t know he was holding for about a good minute now. He slowly exhaled, and held his breath again as soon as he inhaled because Belanor was now up his face. “Chronis”. He said softly, in a volume only Chronis and him could hear. “Control yourself. Do you really want to be the center of attention so badly that you want to display your true strength? We’re not on Planet Vegeta anymore. But we’re still Saiyans, and Saiyans adapt better than anyone. We’re not among Saiyans, we’re among Humans, so start acting like one.” And with that, he stood up and walked away, but not before he muttered a soft “And don’t forget to breathe. You’re turning blue”. Once Belanor left for the barracks, dismissing himself without permission, the tension was lifted from everyone’s shoulders. Liam and his bully friends, victims of Chronis’ tantrum, were taken to the infirmary, and everyone resumed their sparring, albeit a bit hesitantly. Chronis was still on his ass, quite embarrassingly so, now starting to feel the burn of Belanor’s punch. He held back a lot, but that sure didn’t stop it from stinging and hurting like a bitch.  
Bertholdt quickly ran to him and held his arm to lift him up. “I’m sorry you got in trouble because of me. Listen, you don’t have to keep intervening when someone does something to me… it’s normal to get teased, it’s what teens do.” Bertholdt pursed his lips, giving his friend a bit of space. Chronis dusted himself off “But it’s not normal to go around punching people all the time. You kind of need to control yourself”. Chronis shot him a glare and Bertholdt immediately regretted saying anything at all.

Teased? Bertholdt sure had a strange definition of teasing, because what those three idiots did was far from innocent teasing. These three had it against Bertholdt, always cornering him and taking advantage of his gentle nature. Chronis thought he was a complete moron for not standing up for himself, he had the height and strength advantage, but Chronis was one of the few who could notice how strong Bertholdt really was. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself from defending him. His brother disapproved, and he constantly mocked him by saying he’s become Bertholdt’s Mikasa, but he didn't care. He was going to teach Bertholdt some pride. He was going to teach him how to be a proper man--he'd teach him to be a Saiyan. He just had to form a plan... so as a boy he could teach another boy how to be a man, even though he was still far from being one himself. But it's okay, because he's a Saiyan. And Saiyans are superior, that's what Belanor tells him all the time.

“Tch. You only think it’s normal because you let everyone walk over you. I’m sure that if you weren’t Reiner’s friend people would treat you a lot worse than they already do”. Chronis pushed him aside. “I’m going to ask Levi-heichou if I can be dismissed for the day”.


End file.
